


Prom

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animated GIFs, Derek Hale is a Softie, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Prom, There's a gif that inspired the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek's not even sure why he's so nervous about picking up Stiles for prom.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I made this gif, posted it with some tags about prom and sterek, then wrote this ficlet, posted on tumblr, and now I'm posting here for posterity!
> 
> For the sake of clarity... Gif is made by me, taken from the movie "Solstice" starring an adorably young Tyler Hoechlin.

Derek’s not even sure why he’s so nervous about picking up Stiles for prom. They’ve been boyfriends for almost the entire four years of high school. His parents love Stiles and, heck, the sheriff likes him.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s wearing a suit and he’s really not used to dressing up. He feels awkward and out of his element—even though his mom insists that he looks very handsome. It’s not quite the sort of compliment that fills a wolf full of confidence—she’s his alpha and mom, after all.

Or maybe it’s the fact that Stiles is the one who looks handsome in his suit. Handsome enough that it takes Derek’s breath away. He looks so _grown-up_ and Derek’s not sure how to feel about that. He feels like a kid playing dress-up.

It’s ridiculous. It’s just _prom_.

They’ve already had sex so it’s not like they have that—frankly ridiculous—milestone or whatever hanging over their heads.

And yet…

Derek’s still nervous. Filled with buzzing anticipation.

(Maybe it’s the way that the two of them in suits feels like the faint echo of a far more important formal occasion likely to happen in the not-too-distant future. Derek can’t think of that particular conversation without feeling a sort of gleeful anticipation and the desire for that moment to come _now_ and not maybe after college. He’s not sure he wants to wait that long but he also doesn’t feel ready.)

It could be the way that Stiles is smiling right now because even though Stiles has a beautiful smile that always lights Derek up, his smile right now is something truly special. Like Derek is all he needs to be happy and right with the world.

Derek knows the feeling.

Perhaps it’s the proud way the sheriff is looking at both of them. It makes Derek want to stand tall and proud because he’s managed to prove himself to the father that Stiles dearly loves. For all that the sheriff has always been warm and welcoming, his approval didn’t come easily. He wanted the best for Stiles and Derek had— _somehow_ —managed to convince the sheriff that _Derek_ was best for Stiles.

In the end, Derek knows that it’s because this feels like a beginning, not an end. Prom is usually about the end of high school. High school sweethearts are supposed to fear and dread it because it usually marks the beginning of their end.

Derek’s not worried. He loves Stiles and Stiles loves him. Stiles is too steadfast and loyal—it leaves no room for doubt. Derek already knows he wants to mate with him. Heck, _Stiles_ knows too. So, yeah, they’re high school sweethearts but that’s not all they’ll ever be.

And it’s that _potential_ , that _future_ , that has Derek feeling nervous and bashful and so _full_ of feelings. Stiles looks so grown up and handsome and it feels like a glimpse into the future they’re heading towards—Derek couldn’t be more excited.

Because, for them, this is a _beginning_.


End file.
